


Desperately Dying

by Dylalan



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Cruelty, Hurt No Comfort, I hate happy endings, Implied Sexual Content, Major Character Undeath, So don't expect one, Unwilling Vampirism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylalan/pseuds/Dylalan
Summary: She never wanted to be a vampire. She'd been warned about them all her life.But now she had no choice.
Relationships: Alejandro Burromuerto/Heather, Chris Mclean/Everyone (Kinda), Duncan/Gwen (Total Drama), Lindsay/Tyler (Total Drama)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I love vampire AU's, and there just aren't enough.
> 
> So I wrote one.

She shouldn’t be up. She knew that. It was too early, too risky. Chris would be angry if he found out. So would the others. But she had to see him. Had too. He was her last reminder, last glimpse of humanity.

She crept out of the bedroom, carefully. The others wouldn’t wake, couldn’t wake, but she didn’t want to take any chances. Slowly, she eased out into the hallway, feeling the cold stone under her feet. She shivered, her nightgown being too thin to offer any protection in the freezing castle.

Down the stairs she went, led by the candles that Chris insisted they have burning at all times. The floors were coated with dust, and the furniture was all in ruin. Nobody had lived here for a very long time. Chris had called the place home for centuries.

Finally, after tripping through the dark manor, she made it to her goal. The dungeon. Her heart swelled, and beat faster. She ran towards the cages, ripping open one of the latches, and taking her beloved into her arms. He moaned in pain, and turned towards her. As the light from the flame caught his face, her heart skipped a beat. His features were barely visible under all the bruising, and a dribble of blood seeped from his lips. He moaned her name.

“Lindsay?” Tyler spoke, eyes shining with hope at her arrival. And then there was a cruel laugh, and an arm ripped her away from him. Tyler tumbled to the ground, unable to break his fall. His face smashed into the stone, making a horrific crunching noise.

Chris ripped her away from the younger man, and held her to him, tightly. She writhed in his grasp, but knew her fate had arrived. Tyler had been her last chance.

Chris tsked. “It’s very early, you know. Almost seven in the morning. Very dangerous. I expected better of you.”

Lindsay gulped, as Chris trailed a sharp fingernail over her cheek. “I didn’t think you’d be awake. You said that…”

He cut her off, voice growing colder. “I said the others can’t stay awake past dawn. I never said that I was unable too.” He tsked again, before tossing her to the stone below, and stalking towards Tyler. “It’s a shame you decided to disobey me. Now I’ll have to punish you.” He grinned, fangs on display. “And I truly hate punishing my children.” With that, he lunged at the young man, ripping into his throat. Lindsay tried to look away, but found herself unable. She watched as Tyler shrieked, and screamed as he was torn apart. As Chris slowly tore his flesh from his bones.

And she did nothing.

After what felt like ages, the screaming stopped, and with a wet squelch, Chris let go, standing up, and wiping his mouth. “That takes care of that.” His sleeping shirt was drenched in blood, turning the white cotton red. He held out his hand to her, offering to help her up. She hesitated for a moment, before taking it. He led her back up the stairs, away from Tyler’s mangled corpse. He took her past the broken furniture, and past the room she had been staying in. He led her to his chamber, the room covered in red. He led her to his bed.

That night, as he whispered in her ear, and bit her neck, she thought. As he brought her pain and pleasure, she wept.  
And she realized that her only hope of humanity had died that night.  
The light in her eyes went out, and was replaced with something much darker.


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtney has a run of bad luck.

Courtney kicked her tire. Flat. Fuck.

She didn’t know what to do. There was no cell service, and she had no idea where the nearest town was. Her destination wasn’t for a few more hours. She curled her jacket more protectively around her, as rain pelted her, hard.

The trees around her created a canopy, and even the moonlight couldn’t shine through it. She swore, loudly. She couldn’t walk, even if she knew where she was. She would freeze to death. Courtney sighed again. She could sleep in her car. There wasn’t much else to do.

She started to climb in, already shaking from the cold. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her shoulder. Courtney shrieked, swirling around. The man in question raised his hands in surrender.

“Didn’t mean to scare you, Princess.” He smirked at her, not looking apologetic in the least. She eyed him up, suspiciously. He looked like a typical punk. Green mo-hawk, piercings, spiked collar. She reached into her jacket, holding her mace.

“Do you need something?” She asked, sharply. He grinned.

“Saw you had some car trouble over here. My roommate told me I should come help.” He motioned behind him. Squinting, Courtney could see a path leading to an iron gate, but it was barely visible. She doubted he would have been able to see her from that distance, let alone his house. Something felt wrong.

Courtney huffed, deciding she didn’t have much of a choice. “My tire got shredded. Do you have a phone I can use? Or, better yet, can you help me change my tire?” Her voice rose at the last sentence, hopeful. Maybe she could get on her way soon. But no such luck. He shook his head.

“My cell is inside. You’re welcome to use it.” Without a second glance, he started heading up the path. Reluctantly, Courtney followed him.

If she had looked closer, she would have seen the nail beds littering the road.

As it was, she had to hurry just to keep up with the punk, who introduced himself as Duncan. But as they got closer to the house, her heart sank more and more. It wasn’t a house. It was a castle. She had to force herself up the steps, and as she walked past Duncan she had a stray thought.

She was walking into the belly of the beast.

Something inside her made her try to turn around, but it was too late. Duncan quickly grabbed her hands, holding them behind her back. She screamed, but he took no notice of it. He quickly dragged her into the building, before tossing her to the ground, and slammed the door. She tried to get up, to get away, but somebody else already had a hold on her. She kicked, and writhed, and gnashed, but the grip was tight. Suddenly, a man appeared in front of her. He looked at her, smiling. The grin made her ill.

He looked to be in his mid-thirties, with shaggy black hair, and a five o’clock shadow. If she had looked at his eyes, she would have noticed their horrific coloring, but she was focused on his teeth. His shiny, fanged grin. She swallowed, hard. She’d been told about vampires, but had always dismissed them. A legend, like werewolves, or mermaids. But the man, the thing, standing before her, was very real.

He glanced over at Duncan. “Good work. You and Gwen can have the night off. Send Lindsay down, please.” Duncan glared at the man, and snorted, before grabbing the hand of a goth girl, and quickly leaving the room. He called back over his shoulder. “Fuck you, Chris.”

The man, Chris, ignored him. He raised his hand to Courtney’s face, stroking her cheek with one long fingernail. She flinched away.

He cocked his head, grinning. “You should do nicely.” He turned, facing towards the new arrival, Lindsay, he had said. Courtney looked at her, begging.

She looked around the same age, with bright blonde hair, and a voluptuous figure. But her eyes….

Courtney gasped, looking back at Chris. He had the same eyes. Ruby red, and filled with hunger. Neither person paid her any mind.

“Lindsay. Duncan was kind enough to grab you a bite to eat, seeing as you so rudely refused out first offers.” Lindsay shook her head, refusing to make eye contact. Chris snarled, and in a flash was in front of her. He grabbed her chin, and forced her to look at him. “Do it, unless you want a repeat of what happened to poor Tyler.”

Lindsay yelped, looking hurt. She turned her eyes back to Courtney, slowly approaching her. Her face was reluctant, but her eyes were filled with hunger.

“I’m sorry.” She murmured. Courtney didn’t have any time to reply, as Lindsay savagely ripped into her throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I have a few more ideas for this story.
> 
> Reviews, and constructive criticism, are welcome


	3. Confrontal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much to her surprise, Courtney woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy

Much to her surprise, Courtney woke up.

She felt around her. Nice sheets. Nice bed. Was it a dream? Had she made it to her hotel after all?  
She sat up slowly, cringing. Her body hurt. Suddenly, she grasped her neck. She yelped in pain.

When she pulled it away, it was covered in gore.

Courtney stared at her hand for a moment. It wasn’t a dream. She frantically looked around. Where was she? The bed was normal, but the walls were stone, and the door was metal. A dungeon?

How was she alive? Fear shot through her, and she checked her pulse.

Nothing.  
She wasn’t alive. She was one of the undead.

She was a fucking vampire.

\--------------------------------------------

She’d sat in the room for hours, until finally someone entered.

He was a handsome man, Latino, like her. He gave her a charming smile.

Courtney didn’t trust him a bit.

He sat in the dusty rocking chair in the corner, before turning back to her. “I’m Alejandro. It’s lovely to meet you.”

Courtney snorted. He sighed.

“Chris sent me to, well, smooth things over. My father was a diplomat, you see, and he taught me a few things..”

Courtney cut him off. “You’re a vampire. That’s all I need to know.”

Alejandro stared at her for a moment, looking a bit confused. “Yes? You are as well. I thought you knew? Chris said he thought you had figured it out, from what he had seen on the cameras.”

“There are cameras in here?!”

Alejandro nodded in confirmation. “Chris likes to keep watch over us. To make sure we don’t do anything foolish. But I’m not here to discuss cameras with you. Like I said before, I’m here to smooth things over.”

“Why didn’t you just kill me?” Courtney sighed.

Alejandro shrugged. “Lindsay didn’t drain you. You were certainly intended to die. And you did, in a way. You certainly aren’t living…..”

“Get to the point.” Alejandro recoiled, looking a bit shocked.

“Fine. I’m going to escort you to the dining hall. If you attack me, you die. If you try to escape, you die. Behave, and you’ll be fine.” He extended his hand. “We’ve kept Chris waiting long enough. Come along.”

She took his hand, but her face remained in a scowl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably occasionally add to this. I've got a lot of other ideas I would like to flesh out, and would rather work on right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I've got a few more things planned for this story.


End file.
